Spy School gets Cold
by StuartGibbsFan
Summary: This is about Ben and all of his friends going to Antarctica. This might sound like some books by Stuart Gibbs 'cause it's a really good inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

The Mess

CIA Academy Of Espionage

Washington, DC

645 hours.

I thought it was going to be a regular day at the Academy Of Espionage. Turns out, it wasn't. I was in the Mess and Zoe was saying something about shoes and Chip and Jawa arguing against her.

"Nike's are the best!" Chip insisted.

"No!" Zoe practically screamed. " Adidas are. To be honest, I wish Warren were here to back me up."

"He's evil!" Jawa said.

Meanwhile, I was staring at Erica. She was reading her textbook like always (She was reading "How to defeat an enemy in less than five hits."). Today, for some reason, she looked more beautiful than ever. Her raven black hair and ice blue eyes. _Snap out of it Ben!_

Ok. _I. Can. Do. This. No I can't. _I couldn't help sneaking another peek at Erice, and when I did, she was staring at me. Zoe saw her staring.

"Sor- Sorry." I couldn't meet Zoe's eyes. Ever since I found out she had a crush on me, there was a lot of tension between us. I could feel her glare at Erica. I don't know how I felt it, but I did. Mike saw this and he tried to help.

"Guy's calm down." He was looking at both me and Zoe. Then he gave this wolfish grin to Zoe. I felt a pang of jealousy and I tried to calm myself. Zoe saw this, though, and she instantly beamed. She was back to her old self. Jawa and Chip were still arguing about shoes.

"Guys," Mike said," there's no need to fight. Everyone knows Converse are the best."

_Really Mike?_ I could see the same look on Zoe's face. Right then, the bell rang.

"Awwww," the whole school groaned.

I felt a light breeze in the wind and my pocket felt a little heavier. I rushed into the boy's restroom and went into a stall. I opened the note. It said

_Meet me in the library. 100 hours sharp. Tomorrow._

_\- E_

This isn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry I don't upload new chapters that much. To be honest, I'm just lazy.**

_Defense class_

_CIA Academy Of Espionage_

_Washington, DC_

_1230 hours_

I couldn't help but looking at the note every few minutes. There was just something off about it. Or it was that I was just really excited. I haven't talked to Erica in days.

While my mind was wandering off, I didn't hear our new defense teacher, Mr. Hicoptim, but everyone call him Mr. H, call on me.

"Mr. Ripley," he said staring at me," If someone were to come charge at you, which is dumb, what would you do?"

"Huh?" I said coming out of my trance. " Ummm, I would sidestep them?"

"Correct, Mr. Ripley" he said. "You're team just earned 1 point."

This point system got started when our principal, Barnabus Sidebottem, was reading Harry Potter. I know! It's amazing that he actually reads.

Now the points go to teams. I'm on teams with all of my friends. The team with the most points at the end get better food! When that got announced, though, everyone wanted points. Now back to class.

"Now, Mr. Ripley," he said with disgust, " you're team has 536 points, most of which were earned by Ms. Hale."

"Yay!" my team yelled.

"Be quite!" Erica snapped at them. They instantly quieted down.

The day seemed to go on forever. Finally, school was over, but I still had to wait 7 hours. I went to Mike's dorm to kill time and Mike said he was going down to the shooting range to practice.

"There's no point for me to go, but I'll come anyway." I told him.

When we got to the range, there were a lot of people there. Luckily, we found 2 dummies next to each other. That was still bad news for both of us.

"You're gonna shoot my dummy!" Mike complained."You're aiming is so bad!"

"Yeah." I admitted and that's what happened. I tried to shoot my dummy, but it ended up it Mike's dummy's face, so he started shooting my dummy because my dummy was untouched.

It was finally 1:00 and I crept up and out of bed. When I got to the library, the lock was already picked, so I walked right in. What was in there surprised me.

Inside, on a library table, was the Hale family.

"Where are your friends?" Cyrus asked.

"No one told me to bring them." I replied.

"Erica!" he growled. "Go get them now, Ben."

I crept back outside and back to the dorms. I told Mike, Zoe, Jawa, and Chip to come out and to the library. We all crept back and into the table where all of the Hales were at.

" Okay," Erica said," we found a report that there's another mole at school. We have to keep a lookout."

Just then, Mr. H crept around the library. He didn't notice us, but we noticed him. He kept on walking out the gates and into a limo parked outside. We all followed him, and in the limo we heard him say, "OK Joshua. No one followed me, so what do you want?" There was a moment of silence. "You want me to delete some files about SPYDER on the CIA network in the principal's office? That's easy, so fine. I'll come back and talk to you tomorrow at this time.

The door was about to open, so we all hid. On his walk back, Mr. H was humming. The most important thing is, now, we know who the mole is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Is this publish early enough for you?**

**Just please give me some recommendations for chapters. I'm still desperate.**

_The Mess_

_CIA Academy Of Espionage_

_Washington, DC_

_1300 hours_

For the rest of the week, we kept a close eye on Mr. H. That night, we followed him as he scaled the wall and opened the principals window. For a spy school, the locks were surprisingly easy to pick. He opened the window, crawled in, and tried to hack the computer. From what we saw, he couldn't do it and he started trashing the room looking for the code. Luckily, he didn't know it was in the front of the dictionary.

He got frustrated and started throwing things, but it wasn't really loud. Erica scaled the wall just in time to see him delete the SPYDER files when he found the password.

The next day, Mr. H didn't really do anything except for bore me to death.

"Did you see Mr. H do anything suspicious?" Erica asked me at lunch. "I saw him looking at the inside of a drawer on his desk every few minutes."

"Yeah," I tried to keep up with Erica, but I had my own situation back at the table.

"Ben?" Jawa asked me. "What's better? Ice cream or Yogurtland. I think it's Yogurtland, but Mike and Chip think it's ice cream."

"It's definitely Yogurtland." Zoe and I said at the same time. Afterword, we both blushed.

"See?" Jawa told Mike and Chip. " 3 overrules 2."

"Yeah, Yeah," Mike said."I still think that ice cream is the best."

"Fine." Jawa ignored them for the next few minutes.

"GUYS!" Erica was yelling at us.

"You are sitting right next to me Erica." said Zoe. "There's no need to yell."

"Guys." Erica lowered her voice. "Mr. H is right there walking out of school. Imma go eavesdrop on them."

"You better tell us what happened." Mike said.

She walked out and we watched her.

"I bet Mr. H is gonna go somewhere." Zoe said.

Just then Erica came back and she said," Mr. H said something about going to Antarctica."

"Why?" we all asked in unison.

"I don't know," Erica said, "but we'll find out."


End file.
